Craftendo/Episode 1 - Oasis
Oasis 'is the first episode of season 1 in the show Craftendo. Script/Story Prince Icing Johnathan Wray Eggerton the 4th was not your typical prince. His parents who rule the kingdom of Craftendo, King Classius Panduh Cordonnier Eggerton the 3rd (Classy) and Queen Neo Silverton Lizarius Maum (Neo), secretly own a blackmarket called Oasis. They have to disguise themselves at night, when their buisiness is open. Classy dyes his hair purple before he goes off to manage "Oasis Machinery", Neo puts on a beanie before she goes to run "Oasis Weaponry", and then finally Ice puts on his hoodie before heading off to run the branch he runs, "Oasis Drugs". Ice got trusted to run the branch once he perfected being a salesperson at the age of 7. Ever since then, he's been selling drugs at Oasis Drugs, and yet he is the prince of Craftendo. This is the reason why all criminals get away with illegal acts, it's because those people keep the king and queen in buisiness. So, like any other day, Ice woke up at night, grabbed his hoodie, and then ran off into the woods where the drug-selling store is located. He hopped behind the counter and sat in his chair, waiting for customers. His first customer of the night walked through the door. ---- Ice: Ah, welcome back Luke! I think you're my most frequent customer, with this being your 289th visit! Luke: Heh, what do you know... I guess I really am a junky. Ice: Lighten up man. I'm guessing you want a pound of marijuana again? Luke: Yeeep. Ice: Alright. I'm still in shock that you can smoke so much within such a short span of time. Luke: I'm surprised myself... heh. Ice: *Hands over drugs* Here you go. Luke: *Takes drugs and pays for them* Thanks so much. You don't mind if I sit down, do you? Ice: No, of course not! Here, let me get you a chair, I'll be right back. ---- Ice gets up from his chair and turns behind him, which is a door labelled as "closet". He goes inside of the closet and grabs a fold out chair, then sets it up next to Luke. ---- Ice: *Sits back down into chair behind shelf* So, how are things? Luke: Pretty shitty, like usual. I'm living in a goddamn RV alone for crying out loud. I mean, how could things get any worse? *takes a hit* Ice: Yeah, but I mean, it has be much more than an RV. I mean, that can't be the whole problem, right? Luke: I mean no, it isn't, but I'd rather not get into details. I still don't trust that you're not a cop or some shit. You look really similar to the prince you know.. Ice: I still see no resemblance. I think you're high. Luke: *laughs* Hah, probably, but whatever. See ya Ice. Ice: See ya man, take care. ---- It fades to the morning, where it shows Ice walking back to his home, the castle. He went up to his bedroom then slept, and before he knew it, it was already nighttime. He walked into the forest like usual, into the Oasis Drugs store. He jumped the counter then sat into his chair. He was sitting there for one hour, and there was no sign of Luke coming in, which was strange because Luke was a frequent customer of Oasis Drugs. Ice went up to his window, and in the mist of the forest, he saw a shillouette of a man walking towards his building. Ice frowned, because the closer the shillouette got, the less it looked like Luke. The man reached the door, and Ice knew for sure it wasn't Luke. Ice hadn't seen whichever person was at his door at all. Ice backed up into his chair, and the man opened the door. ---- Ender: Fine night, isn't it? Ice: Y-yeah for sure... can I help you? Ender: Don't you know how to greet someone? My name is Ender. Or at least, that's what people call me, for reasons you'll find out later. Ice: Um... ok? Ender: Listen here Ice, I'm not going to pull any bullshit, I'm just going to get straight to the chase. I know who you are. Prince Icing Johnathan... whatever your shitty name is. And, I'm going to be nice and let you off the hook, if you just answer a few questions. Ice: I don't know what you're talking abou-- Ender: You don't have to hide it man. Do you want to answer my questions or not? Ice: ... *reaches for gun under chair* Ender: No? Ok, that's fair I suppose. I mean, afterall, you've made so much money and you wouldn't want to give it up right now. It was only one question too... but whatever. Ice: *frustratingly* Can I help you? Ender: Yeah, sure. I'll take 4 morphine injections. Ice: Here you go. *hands over morphine* Ender: Thanks *pays Ice* Ice: No problem... Ender: You know, I really think you should've answered those questions, but ok. Tommorow you'll be done doing this disgusting buisiness. Good night Prince. Ice: Wait.. I still don't get why they call you Ender? Ender: Because I just ended your career, no? *walks out door* ---- Ice was panicking at this point. He figured that Ender must've gotten Luke arrested somehow, so that meant that Ice was next. He saw the sun rising, and he ran as soon as he heard several footsteps off in the distance. Ice ran so far, he was in the middle of nowhere. He was in a savannah, miles away from Craftendo. He looked around for any sign of shelter, but to no avail. Ice searched his pockets for his map, to see if anything was nearby, and it was right then that it strook him that the military, Siren, was nearby. Ice knew that the General, Indigo, would let him in, due to him being apart of the royal family. So, Ice headed toward the west, where the military base was located. Once he found it, it was already sunset. He was sweating, trembling at the door, just barely knocking. ---- Indigo: *opens door* Prince Icing! Welcome, my prince! What may I do for you? Ice: I need to spend the night here, General Indigo. My.. uhm... I lost the key to the castle...? Indigo: Oh for sure, that happens to me all the time with the base! Come on in. ---- Indigo let Ice inside Siren, and showed him around to the living quarters. ---- Indigo: Our living quarters are over here, sir. You may spend the night here, if you please. Let me know if you need anything, I'm going to be up all night. We have reports of nuclear attacks and stuff, so I need to get that buisiness taken care of. Ice: Alright. Thank you so much. Oh, and don't tell anyone I'm sleeping here... it would be... embarassing. Indigo: Will do, prince. Goodnight. Ice: Goodnight. ---- Ice took off his jacket, got in the bed that was there, and he slowly fell asleep. Ice woke up in the middle of the night to Indigo saying, "Yeah, we got him cornered here, we're planning on executing him tommorow" on a walky-talky. Ice immediatley jolted up in shock. Ice slowly got up from his bed, took his jacket, and then he ran. Getting out was like a maze. Ice felt it was his fault since he's been to the Siren base so many times, but never payed attention to the tours. He had no idea where to go, so he stood there trying to remember. But then, he heard footsteps. Ice sprinted in the first direction he saw, and even thought he could feel a breeze. But right as he thought he found his way out, he got stopped by Indigo. ---- Indigo: Hey there prince... I'm afraid you're not going anywhere. Ice: I really have to go though... Indigo: *grabs gun and points it at Ice* Come with me, unless you want to be killed. Ice: Just shoot me, I'm going to die anyways Indigo: That's it *knocks Ice in the head with gun* ---- Ice was unconcious for a while, but he slowly woke up with blurry vision. He found himself tied up to a chair in a very empty room, with a table infront of him. He struggled in the ropes, and tried opening the door by sliding toward the door really hard, but could not. He started hearing footsteps coming toward the room, so he quickly slid back to where he initially was. The door opened, and Indigo walked into the room with his gun, smoking weed. ---- Indigo: Not gonna lie, it's pretty good stuff. Ice: Oh... uhm... thanks? I grew it myself. Indigo: Well done, I haven't had a good smoke in a while. Mainly because we're not allowed to. It's sorta illegal. Ice: Why are you smoking it right in front of me then...? Indigo: Because I know you don't care about the law. Maybe even less so than me. Ice: Wait.. what? If you don't care about law, why are you executing me Indigo: Obviously I want them to think they're winning. I need to tell them you're dead, even though you aren't. To the rest of the world, you don't exist anymore. This way, I can use you for my buisiness without being caught. Siren isn't what you think it is, kid. Siren has intents, and we need people like you. Ice: Yeah, well, good luck. I don't own the other branches, those belong to my parents. Go get them instead. Indigo: I'm not going to frame the king and queens death. Nobody could care less about the prince's death, because someone else could easily take over Ice: *silence*... but what do you mean, you actually want to work with me? You think we could own a successful buisiness Indigo: Listen, Ice, I like you. You're a promising kid, I think you could do great things, if you combined forces with me. We could rule the world... but you're going to need to change your name first. Ice: Wait, what... why? Indigo: I don't want to let the world know that I didn't kill you, getting us both in trouble. Name yourself Lydia Prower, and disguise yourself whenever you go into the public. This will all be apart of our ultimate plan to rule the world. I mean, you're obviously fed up if you literally made a drug store as the prince. Ice: I mean it was kinda my parents who dragged me into it bu-- Indigo: Exactly! So how about we get started? Ice: But I don't know how to do anything... Indigo: False, I know you can make bombs, I've seen you do it before, when you were high Ice: Wait, ''what?!?!?! Indigo: We have footage of you inside your shop, that's how I knew you had potential. You have a lot of things inside you that I know you could do.... you just don't know it yet. Ice: So... when should we get started? Indigo: Right now, my friend, let's change the world. ---- '''CREDITS Plays Maxence Cyrin - Lithium for credit music Griffin Wray - Writer, Director, and voice of Ice Luke Jurpus - Director and voice of Luke Ash Reid - Director and voice of Indigo Ender Legend - Director and voice of Ender --- Animated and produced by Dankest Memes Productions Published by Phinix Inspired by the wonderful events of the Craftendo minecraft server. ---- After-show interview and discussion